To keep or swallow his pride (and anger), that, is the question
by iwha
Summary: The sequel to "Plan gone awry", this shows the aftermath of the mission and the continued misadvetures of Gokudera and Yamamoto, now with some surprise appearances. rated M due to excessive swearing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, morons, I'm broke.

**A/N:** Yeah, this fic has more swear words than my usual so sorry for those that are sensitive out there, but if you've been reading my works, you'd know that I don't shy away from swear words. You've been warned.

**A/N2:** This one is the sequel to "Plan gone awry". I had so much fun writing that fic, that I wrote a sequel. Like the other one, This is also inspired by "The Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts" #331. Again, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I wrote this.

**Here's some Italian words used:**

Si - Yes

Cara Mia - My darling

Ti Amo - I love you

Belissima Cuore - Beautiful/Gorgeous Heart

Famiglia - Family

Tesoro mio - My Treasure

Piccolina - little one

Gattina - Kitten

* * *

They finally, **finally**, managed to finish the thrice damn mission and are finally home. All Hayato wanted at that very moment was to just get to his bedroom and sleep to oblivion. And forget the disaster that he experienced with the baseball bastard. He vowed to himself that this is the last time he'd fall to his boss' pleading and would gladly do all of said boss' paperwork for a year, which he knows will make Tsuna happier and avoid re-igniting his boss' newfound pyromania (about his paperwork), just to avoid partnering with the baseball moron ever again. And maybe ask for a few days off after this, go to Kyoto to visit his wife and daughter, spend some quality time together.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna look at both his guardians, for once Takeshi's isn't smiling but instead was looking at Hayato warily and cautiously, for once he was actually aware of Hayato's short fuse and is discreetly inching closer to the door, away from Hayato. Meanwhile Hayato is ignoring Takeshi (like always) and is scowling, and while this is a normal occurrence whenever the two of them are in the same room (or any place, really), Tsuna noticed that Hayato is angrier than usual.

He wants to ask the two of them on what the hell happened on the mission and that the relationship between the two is... well... worse than before they did the mission. But his intuition tells him that it's too much of a hassle and (mentally and financially) troublesome to ask so he doesn't. It's good for his health not to anyway. He lets them do their report and after that, dismisses them and let them have a week off to cool down (mainly on Hayato's part).

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as they were dismissed by Tsuna, Takeshi noticed that Hayato quickly got out of the room, he's torn between following him (and subsequently thrown a few bombs his way or be punched in the face or kicked in the balls, because he knows Hayato doesn't hesitate to play dirty.), or stay (and discreetly hide out here, because Hayato is the only guardian who will never, EVER, destroy Tsuna's office by sheer accident or otherwise. Because Hayato respected Tsuna a lot and he knows that repair bills are a bitch.).

He felt someone looking at him and sees Tsuna arching a brow at him, looking at him curiously. He knows that Tsuna wants to know what really happened and as much as he wants to tell the truth to his friend, Takeshi doesn't think that it's worth admitting, all of them are now adults, they all should be more mature than this. But then again, besides Tomoyo (Hayato's not-so secret wife), Tsuna's the only one who can actually talk to Hayato without incurring the former's wrath. Decisions, oh decisions.

.

.

.

.

.

"Si, si, cara mia, si. Boss said that I have a week off and I'm packing my clothes right now. Si, si... Ti amo cara mia."

Hayato smiled as he packs his suitcase, seeing Tomoyo blush as they talk. It's an open secret in the famiglia that he's married and, thankfully, his bellisima cuore accepted his way of life and supported him and his (it's 'their' now.) famiglia.

"Tesoro mio, I can't wait for you to come home. Oh! Our piccolina wants to talk to her papa, I'll put you on speaker Tesoro."

Hayato's smile softens and feels his chest getting warmer; he really can't wait to come home to his favourite girls.

"Papa?"

Seeing his daughter on the small screen of his phone makes his heart ache, he can't wait to see them again and he'll definitely hug his bambina real tight and kiss his wife senseless.

"Hey piccolina, have you been good to Mama? You didn't give her a hard time did you gattina?"

He sees his little Lavina shook her head vehemently and gave him a big smile. He really can't wait to see them again.

.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi entered his room and slumped down his bed, he missed his bed, the current love of his life, his bed. His soft, understanding, and definitely-does-not-want-to-kill-him-bed, he loves his bed so much.

He knows that Hayato will take this opportunity to go to Kyoto and see his family, and he knew how important they are to the latter, so he doesn't want to screw it up for Hayato. The storm guardian will really kill him if he does something to screw everything up (somehow, one way or another. They're the Vongola, everything turns into a crazy mess when they're involved.), and Tomoyo will bring him back to life and kill him herself.

He sometimes wonder how on earth did Hayato managed to marry an onmyouji like Tomoyo, or what a Kyoto lady like Tomoyo saw in Hayato. Because, their personalities are as different as night and day, he thinks it's one of those mysteries in life where you'll never find the answer, just like how Haru somehow married Hibari. Now THAT is one mystery he doesn't want to know, nor anyone else for that matter.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayato pinched the bridge of his nose, Fuuta flinched at the gesture and Lambo looked up and mentally said his prayers to any gods who'd listen, and also said good-bye to his action figures and Maman's home-cooked meals.

Hayato takes a deep breath, briefly closes his eyes and mentally counted one to ten, a technique Tomoyo shared to him during their early days of dating. He then looks to the two teens (well, Fuuta is 19 now, almost an adult), then over his car, his sensible and classic, VW bug that took him a year to fully repair and customize. His only vehicle that can fit his luggage, and help him to go to the airport, because beside his VW bug, he only has his Harley, a motorbike that can't carry his luggage, only his VW bug can do that.

"Tell me why... The two of you tell me why, this happened. Now."

The two teens flinched and told him their sides of the story, together, in a very fast and panic manner, to the point that Hayato barely understood them.

There is one thing Hayato understood though, he needs to get another ride, and the only other person he knows that has a car (that he can, a little bit, trust) is the baseball moron.

To keep or swallow his pride (and anger), that, is the question.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the end, Hayato chose to swallow his pride (and anger), and, keeping the image of Tomoyo and Lavina in his mind, begrudgingly ask the baseball moron for a ride to the airport.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So here Takeshi is now, stuck with the one person he is trying to avoid since they arrived from their mission, to give him space (and for his own safety, he can't say his reasoning is truly altruistic on his part) and room to cool down (so that Hayato won't rain a barrage of bombs his way, or kick him in the balls. Like he said before, Hayato plays dirty.).

When he had said yes and offered to drive Hayato to the airport, he mentally kicked himself, because he's digging himself to an early grave and maybe a ruined car.

But what's done is done. He can't back out now, he's in too deep. Hayato's angry face is also a huge incentive to say yes.

But it's also the sad face of his godchild because Lavina's definitely expecting her father to come home.

And Tomoyo will definitely hunt him down, skin him alive, cut off his manhood and then revives him and do it all over again, all because her husband didn't get to come home.

Right now, Takeshi wonders if this is karma biting him in the ass, or Squalo putting a curse on him since who knows when.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Traffic.

Fuck his luck.

He's stuck in a small space, in the middle of traffic, with the baseball moron.

Fuck.

Fuck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shit... Shit... Shit!

Move traffic! Move! Please for the love of God! Fucking move!

I can see Hayato twitching. I don't want to die...

Fuck.

Fuck!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh... Hayato?"

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

.

.

.

.

.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you want to kill me right now?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm hovering somewhere in the high thirties, Takeshi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh."

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, oh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Same question but in Tomoyo-san's case, what do you think, Hayato?"

.

.

.

.

"In the hundreds, Takeshi, it's in the hundreds."

.

.

.

.

"I noticed that you're calling me by my first name, I'm so glad! Does that mean you think of me as your fri-"

.

.

.

.

"Finish that sentence and my rate will turn into a hundred as well."


End file.
